


i'm not in love but the sex is good

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night she’d had the best sleep she’d ever had, wrapped around a man she didn’t even know, but Gwaine had known where to touch her, had looked into her eyes and made her want to bare her soul to him.</p>
<p>It was convenient that he wanted to sleep with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not in love but the sex is good

Morgana had surprised herself the first time it happened. She’d only slept with him because he was beautiful, and very few men could be called that. And he had been charming, which was more than she could say for most of the men she knew. Merlin was charming in a foolish, idiotic kind of way, like a bumbling child trying to please his favorite aunt. She would have loved to say that Arthur was charming, but it seemed every time he opened his mouth he could only put his foot in it.

There wasn’t much hope for him, she was afraid, which was unfortunate.

Gwaine had been charming in a smoldering way that made her want to take him for a tumble in the sheets until he keened her name and quivered with desire. And she’d done just that. She rode him so hard his fingers had left bruises on her hips, with little crescent-shaped scratches from his fingernails. 

She’d never screamed during orgasm before.

That night she’d had the best sleep she’d ever had, wrapped around a man she didn’t even know, but Gwaine had known where to touch her, had looked into her eyes and made her want to bare her soul to him.

It was convenient that he wanted to sleep with her. That’s pretty much all they did, too: they ate, they fucked, they slept. They had attempted talk once, only to discover that they didn’t get along at all and they couldn’t carry on a conversation without trying to kill each other. So they stuck to sex.

That way Morgana didn’t have to sleep alone. In the middle of the night when she awoke from a nightmare, Gwaine chased it away with a few quick thrusts and a quick flick of his fingers.

They fell into a routine.

They weren’t an item. They didn’t date each other, or call, or hang out together. But the sex was too good to pass up, and that was something they both realized. If either noticed the other stayed until morning, nothing was ever said.

After all, sex had nothing to do at all with love.


End file.
